


Unilateral

by narutinachan



Series: Traducciones de trabajos de GoldenOuryuuWooly [3]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Manga Spoilers, spoiler manga capítulo 100++
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaya había muerto años atrás, pero un tiempo después Zeno se dio cuenta de que aún podía verla.</p>
<p>Traducción de "One Sided" de GoldenOuryuuWooly<br/>Link de la historia original en inglés: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3767347/chapters/8369101</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Disputa

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Sided](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767347) by [GoldenWooly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenWooly/pseuds/GoldenWooly). 



Por un momento Zeno empezó a preguntarse si estaba loco. Desde la muerte de Kaya siglos atrás, aún podía sentirla a su alrededor, todavía podía oír su voz susurrándole al oído. Al principio no podía verla, solo veía destellos de su bufanda, atisbos de su ropa a la vez que giraba la cabeza, apenas podía captarla por los mercados en los que había deambulado. Poco a poco, empezó a verla, más y más según pasaba el tiempo, sus rasgos cada vez eran más claros para el dragón. Su voz era suave, al igual que en aquel entonces, pero aún era cálida, todavía estaba llena de todas esas emociones y sentimientos que hacían a Kaya ser quien era.

Zeno no dudó ni por un instante de que eso sería lo más cercano que podría llegar a estar de volver a ver a Kaya con vida. Él lo había aceptado, había aceptado que ella estaba tan viva como lo estaba él, empujando sus recuerdos sobre su muerte a favor de volver a verla. Y, aún así, cada vez que él trataba de acercarse a ella, de alcanzar la mano que ella le extendía, sus dedos pasaban a través de ella. Una mirada culpable cruzaba el rostro de la chica a la vez que el de Zeno se ensombrecía. El chico se quedaba en silencio antes de tratar de dejar eso de lado, sonriéndola ampliamente. Y ella siempre parecía cada vez más real después de esos momentos, el dragón lentamente olvidó que estaba muerta, no era más que una fantasma que le perseguía.

A una parte de él empezó a no importarle eso.

 

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

 

“¡Ellos parecen agradables!”

El sol brillaba a través de los árboles, calentando la cara del rubio mientras este se sentaba en una rama, viendo al grupo de personas que estaban caminando más adelante. No le habían visto, no se habían dado cuenta de que estaba allí sentado. Puso los ojos en blanco, girándose hacia la chica pálida que estaba a su lado, con los ojos brillantes mientras le miraba. Zeno negó con la cabeza, inclinándose hacia atrás con cuidado. “La palabra ‘agradable’ no es suficiente para describirles, no puedes apresurar estas cosas.”

La chica sonrió, inclinándose más cerca de él, desordenando gentilmente su cabello. “Cariño, tú apresuraste nuestra relación.”

El dragón se rió, con una sonrisa formándose ante su tacto, maravillándose otra vez del hecho de que se sentía como si el viento soplara en su cabello. “¡Sabes perfectamente por qué Zeno hizo eso!”

Kaya sintió con la cabeza, su cabello rebotó ligeramente por el movimiento. “Porque yo iba a morir y tu ibas a vivir para siempre, lo sé.” Ella se apoyó contra él, los escalofríos recorrieron el cuerpo de Zeno ante el toque invisible. Una parte de él sabía que ella no era más que una aparición, solamente una fantasma, pero la sensación seguía siendo cálida, casi como si aún estuviera viva, casi como si ella aún respirara.

“Exactamente. Zeno tuvo que apresurarse. Zeno quería- ¡Oh, silencio, están viniendo hacia aquí!”

Él gateó sobre la rama, cambiando su peso para trepar más alto, presionándose tan cerca del árbol como pudo. El grupo estaba liderado por el muchacho, seguido de cerca por la reencarnación de Hiryuu y su guardaespaldas un paso delante de ella, hablando entre ellos, discutiendo sobre cómo reclutar al dragón blanco. Solo después de que pasaron Zeno dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, relajándose de nuevo, apoyado contra el tronco del árbol.

“Bueno, yo creo que deberías correr y unirte a ellos.” Comenzó Kaya, apareciendo de repente junto a él, balanceando las piernas por debajo de ella. “Podrían utilizar tu-”

“No, aún no.”

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

“Zeno.”

El rubio suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza. “No. Zeno no va a escuchar esto otra vez.”

Kaya le agarró del brazo, el niño se maravilló por lo frío que era el tacto de su piel fantasmal. “¿Por qué no? Ellos necesitan orientación.”

“¡Tienen al dragón blanco! ¡Zeno aún no está listo para acercarse a ellos!”

La fantasma resopló suavemente, cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba a Zeno. “¡Zeno es el dragón más obstinado que Kaya ha conocido en su vida!” Confirmó, con su rostro transformándose en un puchero. Zeno se rió, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Muchas veces antes él se había movido hacia adelante para besarla, solo para caerse completamente de morros, después la chica le había susurrado una disculpa tras otra.

“Pero Kaya ama a Zeno” Tarareó él, en su rostro se formó una sonrisa a la vez que Kaya se reía, asintiendo con la cabeza. “Y además, si piensas que Zeno es terco, aún no has conocido realmente a Guen. Él es mucho más terco que Zeno.”

“¡Oh, no, lo he hecho! ¡No es tan terco como crees!” Argumentó Kaya, aún con una sonrisa. “¡Kaya sigue pensando que deberías unirte a Hiryuu ahora!”

“¡No, aún no Kaya!”

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

“¿Ahora?”

Zeno ignoró la pregunta de Kaya, centrando su atención en cómo Hiryuu y sus seguidores caminaban a través de la estructura laberíntica de la aldea de Seiryuu. Él estaba llevando una máscara, haciendo una mueca, siguiéndoles a una distancia segura. Kaya estaba a su lado, sosteniendo su brazo mientras caminaba hacia adelante, mirándole fijamente.

“Zeno todavía piensa que es demasiado pronto como para saber lo que la señorita está planeando” Él habló en voz baja, moviendo la cabeza cuando el grupo se detuvo para mirar en su dirección, el dragón se presionó lo más que pudo contra el muro de piedra.

“¿Alguien nos está siguiendo…?”

“Debe haber sido su imaginación, princesa.”

“Kaya piensa que simplemente eres reacio a convertirte en su amigo.” La fantasma resopló, Zeno se relajó cuando los demás comenzaron a caminar otra vez. Miró al fantasma de su esposa, frunciendo un poco el ceño al ver lo invisible que ella parecía en la oscuridad. “Después de todo, ya has perdido muchos-”

“Zeno simplemente piensa que quiere ver más cómo progresa la señorita.” Contestó rápidamente, interrumpiendo a la fantasma. “Él aún no está listo para comprometerse con ella. Zeno aún está…”

“Estás solo, Zeno, por favor… Solo quiero verte sonreír en compañía de otros de nuevo.”

“Zeno aún no está listo, Kaya.”

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Zeno se preguntó cuándo se había vuelto Kaya tan distante. Miró a su alrededor, sintiendo cómo una especie de culpabilidad le invadía, preocupado de que ella se hubiese ido para siempre.

“Kaya permanecerá oculta hasta que Zeno se una a Hiryuu.”

“Kaya es mala. Zeno la echa de menos.”

La fantasma apareció junto a él, riendo mientras el dragó la regañaba, sus ojos expresaban el pánico que había pasado. Él se adelantó una vez más, agarrando su mano, sintiéndose temeroso de que desapareciera para siempre.

“Por favor, no le hagas esto a Zeno, Kaya…”

“Por favor únete a Hiryuu pronto, Zeno”

“Aún no, aún no…”

 

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

“¿Ahora?”

Zeno cerró los ojos ante la pregunta de Kaya, sintiendo a sus hombros relajarse. Él miró hacia arriba, agudizando su oído para escuchar a los dragones, escuchaba sus voces discutiendo sobre cómo encontrarle.

“¿Zeno?”

“Ahora, Kaya.” Murmuró él, tomando una respiración profunda y abriendo los ojos, forzando una sonrisa en su rostro.” Ahora Zeno está listo para unirse con Hiryuu.”

 


	2. Temprano

“¡Hora de despertarse!”

Zeno gimió, tratando de darse la vuelta, tirando de su manta sobre su cabeza. Él dragón no pareció llegar demasiado lejos, la manta no seguía sus órdenes, una mano invisible estaba tirando de ella lejos de él. “Solo… Un poco más, Kaya…”

“¿Quién?”

Él ignoró la voz aturdida de Kija, bostezando a la vez que se sentaba. Kaya había sido muy madrugadora cuando estaba viva, y ahora que estaba muerta no era de otra manera. Su voz le despertaba una hora antes de la salida del sol, todos los días, y los dos se sentaban en lo que normalmente era un silencio contenido hasta que el sol salía lentamente. Eso a veces ocasionaba que los dos hablaran durante toda la mañana, terminando siempre en el momento en el que Yoon llamaba a Zeno para desayunar.

“¡Ah hah, nadie!” Su voz aún era somnolienta, su risa no era tan entusiasta como lo sería a mitad del día. Se estiró, mirando hacia el dragón blanco, señalando a los demás somnolientos, pero gruñones, resoplando. “¡Zeno estaba hablando consigo mismo! ¡No le prestes atención a Zeno!”

Kija resopló con cansancio, rodando hacia atrás. Jae-ha, que estaba justo al lado del dragón blanco, levantó un poco la mano, agitándola ligeramente. “Entonces Zeno tiene que dejar de hablar solo, algunos de nosotros aún necesitamos nuestro sueño de belleza…”

“¡Sin embargo a Kaya le gusta! ¡A ella le gusta escuchar la voz de Zeno!”

“¡Jeje, Ryokuryuu es divertido esta mañana!” Tarareó el dragón amarillo, bostezando de nuevo, sonriendo a la vez que el dragón verde gemía para sus adentros, dejando caer su mano y enterrando la cabeza debajo la manta. Zeno le escuchó decir algo parecido a “niño loco”, eso siendo positivo. El rubio sonrió, luchando para levantarse, doblando la manta por la mitad cuidadosamente. Él la dejó en el suelo, para después pasar por encima de las personas que dormían dentro de la tienda, saliendo fuera.

El aire de la mañana le resultó fresco en el rostro, el dragón sonrió mientras caminaba una distancia considerable. Encontró un tronco para sentarse, estiró las piernas al sentarse, inclinándose un poco hacia atrás pare ver cómo el sol comenzaba a deslizarse lentamente entre los árboles.

“¡Esta mañana es hermosa! ¿Verdad, Zeno?” Le preguntó Kaya, apareciendo junto a él. Zeno asintió, girándose para sonreírla.

“Sin embargo, Kaya es más hermosa.” Comentó, sonriendo mientras la fantasma se sonrojaba, con una sonrisa creciendo en su rostro.

“¡Bueno, Kaya se alegra de que Zeno piense eso!” Trinó ella, cambiando su peso para apoyarse contra él, un frío escalofrío pasó a través del costado de Zeno. El chico se rió, asintiendo con entusiasmo. “Sin embargo, realmente me estoy preguntando…”

“¿Hmm? ¿El qué?”

“¿Zeno es feliz?” Murmuró ella en voz baja, fijando su mirada en algún punto más allá de los árboles. Sigo pensando que, quizás si me desvanezco-”

“¡No!” Kaya se giró hacía él, con sus ojos llenos de confusión. “¡Zeno está muy feliz de que Kaya esté aquí! ¡Él la echa mucho de menos, la echará mucho más de menos si ella desaparece!”

Zeno se adelantó, sin pensar, agarrando la mano de Kaya. Como de costumbre, la atravesó, una mirada culpable cruzó el rostro de ella al ver la repentina expresión frenética coloreando el rostro de Zeno. En vez de dejar las cosas así, como el dragón solía hacer, él se inclinó hacia delante, dejando su rostro lo suficientemente cerca del de ella como para poder besarla si aún estuviese viva. Él la miró, rezando porque ella entendiera sus sentimientos, una expresión decidida sustituyó a la frenética.

“Zeno estaba realmente molesto porque no pudo pasar mucho tiempo con Kaya…” Habló él, manteniendo el contacto visual con la fantasma. Él frunció el ceño un poco, recordando cómo rezaba a Ouryuu cada noche, orando para que prolongara la vida de Kaya como lo había hecho con la suya. Cada oración había sido ignorada, y Kaya había muerto. “¡Y por eso ahora Zeno realmente, realmente atesora el tiempo que pasa con ella, incluso si ella es una fantasma que nunca puede tocar!”

“Pero los vivos-”

“Los vivos están vivos. Zeno está vivo, pero él no puede morir” le respondió. “Zeno atesora a los muertos tal vez incluso más que a los vivos. Los muertos tienen muchos, muchos buenos recuerdos para él. Así que por favor, por favor Kaya nunca consideres el hecho de desaparecer, por mi salud mental. Por favor.”

La chica se quedó en silencio, observando a Zeno con el ceño fruncido. Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, ella asintió, lentamente, inclinándose y besando su mejilla. Él se quedó quieto, sabiendo el momento en el que su toque frío caería en su mejilla. “Está bien, está bien. Nunca voy a desaparecer, mientras tu sigas caminando en la tierra…” Murmuró, golpeando suavemente el medallón que colgaba de su bandana. “Hiryuu tiene que dar algunas explicaciones, aunque la chica nunca sería capaz de responder a ninguna de mis preguntas…”

“Aún así, la señorita tiene su propia vida.”

“¡Así es, así es!”

Se quedaron en silencio, mirando el sol mientras este comenzaba a ascender cada vez más en el cielo, coloreando el cielo con brillantes y hermosos colores.

“… ¿Te dolió?”

“¿Qué?” le preguntó Kaya, girándose para encarar al dragón.

“Morir. ¿Te dolió?”

“Ah. No” Caviló Kaya, pareciendo pensativa. “Un hermoso dragón dorado pareció aparecer detrás de ti, y me llevó a los cielos…” Ella frunció el ceño, mirando hacia el cielo, una mirada distante cruzó su rostro. “Él me dijo que sentía haber tenido que venir tan pronto… Sin embargo, no me dolió, Zeno.”

El dragón se quedó en silencio.

“Con suerte, un día lo verás… Esperemos que sea pronto…” murmuró la fantasma.

“¿Eso cree Kaya?”

“¡Sí!”

El silencio volvió a establecerse entre ellos, el sol continuó su camino, como siempre lo hacía, arrastrándose más y más alto en el cielo. Las aves comenzaron a despertar lentamente, pronto la mañana se llenó con sus chirridos alegres. Una tranquila y satisfactoria paz parecía llenar el área alrededor de ellos dos, Kaya se inclinó y alborotó el cabello de Zeno, con una sonrisa creciendo en su rostro.

“¡Zeno, bestia rara, ven aquí!”

“Ah, el muchacho me está llamando…” murmuró Zeno, levantándose lentamente, desempolvando su ropa.

“¡Comida! ¡Es hora de que comas!” Vitoreó Kaya, levantándose también, una vez más, besó la mejilla de Zeno. “Kaya está muy contenta de que Zeno esté comiendo regularmente de nuevo.”

“¡La comida del muchacho es deliciosa! Pero, Zeno piensa que la comida de Kaya es mucho mejor” Zeno se entusiasmó, sonriendo alegremente a la vez que Kaya parecía feliz por el comentario, una vez más recibió un beso en la mejilla de la fantasma.

“Te amo, Zeno…”

“¡Zeno también ama a Kaya!”

“¿Mañana a la misma hora? ¡Kaya estará vigilando a Zeno hasta entonces!”

“¡Mmh! ¡Hasta entonces, Kaya!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os haya gustado esta pequeña traducción. Este fanfic tiene una secuela llamada “Noches”, que publicaré dentro de pocos días.  
> Nos vemos en alguno de mis próximos fanfics o traducciones.


End file.
